Good girl & bad boy
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Austin moon is a total player and makes every girl fall in love with him and have you know what with him and stuff. One day a new girl ally comes alone and doesn't fall for him. He tries everything but once he realizes that he doesn't want to just play her but be with her. Will he change for her? Or be the same jerk he is? Sucky summary but it's better if you read it!


beauty and the player

(The sleep over & the game)

Summary: Austin moon is a total player and makes every girl fall in love with him and have you know what with him and stuff. One day a new girl ally comes alone and doesn't fall for him. He tries everything but once he realizes that he doesn't want to just play her but be with her. Will he change for her? Or be the same jerk he is?

2 months ago

Ally's POV

"Ok mom I'll be home tomorrow. Ok I'll be careful. Ok bye. Yea love you to. Bye." Man my mom can be so protective sometimes. Maybe even all the time. I'm just having a sleepover with my best friends. Anyway I finally got to the front side of her house and knocked on the door.

"Hey alls! You made it!" One of my best friends said all excited and hugged me.

"Hey Kira!" I said and hugged back. "Where's Trish, and Cassidy, and Anna?" I asked.

"Cassidy doing her nails, Trish on her phone and Cassidy and Anna talking to the boys." She said and nodded. Huh.

"Wait boys?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yea "boys". Ally it's a Friday night, it's time to have some fun." She said and smiled.

"I don't know." I said and scratched the back of my neck. She whined.

"Please ally! Pwease!" She said and gave big brown puppy eyes. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Fine. But not to much fun!" I said. She nodded and hugged me tight. witch I returned even tighter.

"Thanks alls. Come in it looks like it's gonna rain."

"Maybe cause it is?" I asked feeling a drop on my arm.

"Oh right! Come in!" She said and pulled me in and slammed the door. I looked around to find her parents.

"So where are your parents?" I asked.

"On a vacation." She said and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't go?"

"Nope." She said and grabbed my bag.

"Im gonna put this is in my room so be right back." She said and ran upstairs. I nodded and looked around and didn't see anyone. They might be in the basement. I turned around to walk to the kitchen when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw a boy looking at me.

"Oh god you scared me." I said and touched my heart.

"My bad." He said and laughed. I gotta admit he was pretty cute. He had blonde hair. Big brown eyes. Looked strong and had a nice sense of style.

"So what's your-" I got cut off when he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. Really close.

"So." He said and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me from up to down and wrapped his hand around my waist. I couldn't help but look at him. What am I doing? I could've sworn he was looking at my lips. Our lips were a bit apart.

"You like what you see?" For some reason I couldn't reply. Ally what's going on with you?! You have to stop this! But I couldn't. I looked at his shirt and slowly put my hand on his chest. My hand went down through every six pack. I looked back up at him and looked into his eyes. I finally snapped out of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him pushed him.

"What?" He asked

"Oh." I finally realized. "Your austin moon. Your a player."

"That's what you think."

"No. That's what I know." I said and stepped back. He walked up to me.

"Ok I know I am but. I feel like you and me have...Something."

"We won't ever have anything." I said no and shook my head. He laughed and looked at me.

"We'll see about that." He pushed me into the wall and walked up to me and put his hand on the wall and one around my waist and pulled me close.

"Austin-" I was cut off when he leaned in and-

"Ally!" Kira yelled coming downstairs. I pushed austin and walked up to the kitchen door.

"Hey." I said and smiled.

"Sorry I took long, I took a quick shower." She said.

"It's all good." I said and smiled.

"Oh! You met austin already?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yup. The player." I said and looked at him and he winked at me. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him." She said and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go downstairs with everyone else." She said and I nodded and we walked past him and Kira opened and ran downstairs. I turned around and grabbed my phone and quickly turned around but got pulled in and heard the door slam and pushed to a wall again. Austin walked up to me.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Me telling my best friend that your a player." I said. We were really close to each other again.

"Why? I was gonna try to get at her later." He said and smiled. I felt sick and slapped him.

"You make my sick." I said.

"Nice slap. But you don't scare me." He said. I didn't know what else to say now. I just rolled my eyes and tried walking away. As I almost got free I felt a pair of lips smash onto mine. I quickly stopped moving and didn't kiss back. A few seconds later I...kissed back? What? What am I doing? I put my hand on his chest and started playing with his hair.

"What did I tell you?" He asked my though the kiss. What am I doing? This is happening way to fast! I pushed him and he fell.

"Jerk." I said and grabbed my phone and opened the door and slammed it and went down stairs and sat next to Kira.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok guys so what should we do?" My other best friend Trish asked and finally out her phone down. I looked around and saw Elliot, and Trent. Austin's played buddies.

"Let's play-" My other best friend got cut off when I head a familiar voice say something. Austin.

"Truth or dare." He said and sat down in front of me. We all sat in a circle. It was Kira, me, Trish, Cassidy, Elliot, Trent, and austin.

"Ohh!" They all said and laughed.

"Fine." I said.

"Ok so let's make this interesting." Kira said and winked.

"Ok." I said.

"Ok so if one you losers don't do the dare then you'll have to do something for that person." Trent said and smiled.

"I'm in." Kira said and smiled. "Oh and by the way you've always been the loser." She said and smiled.

"And you've always been a selfish bitc-"

"Language!" Kira interrupted him. He just rolled his eyes. These to totally like each other.

"Anyways" Cassidy said and laughed. "I'm in to." She said.

"Same here." Elliot said.

"Sure what ever." Trish said texting.

"Me to." Austin said. I just looked at the ground.

"So, ally." Austin said. I looked up at him.

"You in?" He asked and smiled but not in a nice way. Everyone stared at me. Kira have me the "you better" look.

"Fine." I said. "I'm in." Everyone cheered and high fived each other. I'm not usually the type of bad girl person. But it's Fridays so what the heck! All of a sudden thunder came and we all screamed. Well I think it all the girls cause I didn't hear the boys scream.

Wait.

"You losers!" Kira said cracking up.

"You all screamed like girls!" Trish said laughing. We all laughed except them. Wow!

"Yea yea!" Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"Let's just start this game." Austin and looked at me. I had a feeling he's gonna plan something. I just don't know what.

**_Hey guys! So this is the first chapter and I know it kinda sucks:/. U_**

**_But don't worry it'll get better! Believe me! Anyway please review! I know the auslly thing went a little quick but hey it's austin who's the player! But he's not gonna get ally that quick that's for sure. I'm not gonna smack them that fast already! I'll be reviewing either today or tomorrow. _**

**_Review!(: _**


End file.
